broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Blitz lightning
STOP! This page is about an OC that belongs to Blitz79. Please DO NOT edit it this page without my permission. Thank you 'Blitz Lightning''' is a blue male unicorn who lives in the outskirts of Ponyville with his pet dove named Nova. He lives in a two-storey building where he sleeps on the upper one. Even though Blitz's home is on the outskirts of Ponyville, the latter is still viewable in the horizon when standing in front of his house. And while he lives in a somewhat quiet area, he doesn't mind some noise or activty. Simply put, having fun! '' 'About' 'Appearance' Most of Blitz's body is made up of different shades of blue. His coat is light blue, his mane and tail are dark blue with a medium azure blue streak. His eyes are vivid azure. He has dark grey D&G glasses which he wears full time due to his poor vision. His height can be considered a little tall when compared to the height of a typical pony. He is also considered agile and physically fit although he is not the athlete type. 'Background' He was born in the Arabian Peninsula were he lived his childhood. As a foal he loved playing with his toys, especially car toys and sometimes action figures. Blitz was quite creative in his childhood. He once had a hobby of making his steady, boring toys to move mechincally by using his unicorn magic but without spells because he didn't know any at that age. His mother and sister were very keen on supporting this hobby. Eventually, Blitz noticed his talent and soon enough he managed to create toys that move mechincally without the aid of unicorn magic. That is how he got his cutie mark, by manipulating his childhood toys to his likes. In primary school, Blitz was timid and he did not have many friends -- possibily none -- he was bullied once or twice but fortunately as he grew older, he was taught self-defence and how to successfully socialise with other ponies and make friends. Though to this time, he is only sociable to an acceptable extent and he doesn't have many friends still. However he is very willing to meet new ponies regardless. 'Personality' Blitz is a nerdy geeky pony. He likes technologey and maths. He's also considered intillegent and practical which means he's pretty rational and uses common sense. But sometimes he tend to overthink certain things. He enjoys listen to all kinds of music. He doesn't have a specefic genre but sometimes, he tend to dislike Dubstep. Usually anything else is fine to his ears. Blitz has quite a big laborotory under his house which only he and his friends are allowed to enter. Sometimes when he's bored in his lab, he likes to sit back and read something interesting like a good book or perhaps drink tea or some beverage while the machines in his lab work. When it comes to love intrests, Blitz really had only ever developed a crush on Twilight which he never told anyone about except one really close friend. But as of right now he had fairly gotten over it although he's still extremely shy towards that pony. Generally Blitz is a friendly stallion. He will be nice to everypony but he would rather befriend a few. Animals and Pet Blitz is quite fond of nature and animals. But that doesn't translate that he's as "green" as you'd be assuming by now. Yes, he likes the vast beautiful outdoors and yes likes cats. A lot. And birds and many other animals too. But he only owned one pet in his life, and that would be... 'Nova' Nova is a dove with goldish feathers and a yellow peak and feet. He is Blitz's only pet and he is a very friendly bird. In fact Nova is more willing to meet new ponies than Blitz might be. In other words, Nova might just be befriend ponies faster than his owner. In terms of size, this's isn't a very large bird. Sometimes he sits on top of Blitz's head and naps, or he would just sit on his back. 'Friends' As previously stated, Blitz would rather befriend a few ponies. So right away are two of his very best friends. 'Dawn Paw' (OC of: RadSara or arti22 on deviantART) Dawn Paw is probably the bestest and closest friend of Blitz. Dawn is a pegasus with a beige coat and brown mane. She owns two pets, one's a German Shepherd named Rex and a white barn owl named Nebula. She and Blitz often get into wild adventures in which they face a baddie who wants nothing but destruction and they succeed in defeating them all the time. But when they don't get involved in such dangerous activity they just hang out with their pets to chat about stuff. Soprano Keys (OC ofFluffationon deviantART) Soprano is one of the best friends Blitz met. She is a pegasus with a white coat and a yellow mane. She owns a pet cat and she is called Lunar. Soprano is a talented piano player too who lives in Foalrida. She likes to baby-sit little foals and she loves animals besides some similarities she share with Blitz. 'Drawing Heart' (OC of DrawingGirl546 on deviantART) Drawing Heart is another one of Blitz's few friends. She's a unicorn with a medium beige coat and a dark brown mane and she pretty much like Blitz isn't an expert in unicorn spells. But unlike Blitz she doesn't own a pet. Drawing Heart is a very sociable pony. He has more friends than Blitz and while the latter lives outside the center of Ponyville, she lives in it. 'Antares Rocket' ((Blitz has another friend that I didn't write about here. Antares Rocket who belongs to Neko-Kun67 on deviantART. I didn't write about him because I lacked enough information ^^; Neko is a close friend of mine on dA.))